shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gozu
Gozu (天王, ''Gouzu'') or otherwise known as the Blind Prodigy (盲目の天才, Burindo Tensai[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']) and also known as the '''Sao Zhang's Pride (張サンパウロプライド, Sao Zhang no Purido[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']). To most of the Marines and World Government he is known as the '''Sao Zhang Orphan (サンパウロ張孤児 Sao Zhang no Iji[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is a prominent and powerful member of the Sujata Pirates and is the last descent of the Sao Zhang Clan, being confirmed as its greatest treasure. Originally Gozu’s parents were Marines, his father a captain and his mother a nurse. From a young age he was obsessed with martial artist and fighting, but sadly he was born blind and couldn’t do such a thing. Then whenever he was just four years old, his parents were killed in the line of duty. His father shot to death by a band of pirates and his mother used as ransomed against the World Government. But the government didn’t seem to think much of the deaths and just swept it away, but this put Gozu into a state of sadness. He lost the only two in the world that he had, not having any friends because of his handicap and didn’t learn any fighting styles or skills to be useful for the government. So thinking of him as dead weight, they had ordered Smoker who at the time was a captain and a close friend of Gozu’s father. Ordering to kill of the kid, because he wouldn’t have been any use to either the Marines or government. Smoker couldn’t have the heart to kill off the kid of one of his friends, so late in the night. Smoker had taken Gozu from his sleep and on the docks at Loguetown, Smoker had taken Gozu there. Giving him a few belies to get him started, a knife and a new change of cloths. Smoker had instructed Gozu to sneak onto a boat and start a new life either as a pirate or whatever, not having the heart to tell him the truth. Smoker had then left without telling Gozu anything, the ship that Gozu had gone on was a Sao Zhang Clan Ship. Them at this time who were still a high ranking noble family, but before their downfall. Gozu had spent his day in secret on the ship and getting hungry, he looking through the supplies in the store rooms. He had come across a strange piece of fruit; he had remembered his father telling him that it would be a blessing if one was to find one of the devil fruit. So Gozu had ate the fruit which later he will find out that it was the Haki Haki no Mi. Then after eating it he had come to find out what its power was, he was able to see the auras of haki that they people were using and seeing their will as well. Gozu had finally have a way to learn martial artists and right at the moment the head of the Sao Zhang family had found Gozu, the stole away. So after hearing his story, the head of the Sao Zhang clan had agreed to adopt Gozu has his own son. Since the heads own son who had betrayed him and left the clan with some of his own followers. The head thought Gozu would be the prefect son for him, so from that day. Gozu had trained day in and out, in all kinds of martial arts styles and mastering all of the Sao Zhang Clan style. Whenever he was old enough, the head an old man as of now and on his last leg had instructed Gozu to go into the world and keep the true Sao Zhang Style alive. Gozu did as he was told, never looking back. He had gone off on his own and a few days after he left, the downfall of the Sao Zhang clan came at hand. Then as he went off as a pirate and assassin, only at the age of 16 he had earned himself a fearsome reputation. Then after an encounter with a ghost who had told him of a teacher who would keep on teaching him everything that he wanted to know. Gozu had found out the rest of the information and made his way to Donsai and after hearing his story. Donsai quickly seen the pain that both the world government and marines caused him. Thus he joined the Sujata pirates and never looked back. Gozu then had earned himself a bounty of 109,000,000 for such crimes as, running away from his execution order. Joining up with the Sao Zhang Clan and publicly stating that he wishes to see the end of all of the marines and world government. Then doing several assassinations attempts and murders of local martial artists, thus taking over several Dojo’s. Joining up with the Sujata Pirates and committing crimes as one of its members. Then his most famous crime is taking his revenge out on Vice-Admiral Smoker, who at the time was shocked to see and hear about what Gozu was doing throughout the sea. With this Gozu sets out to see that he masters as many martial artist and styles that he could possible could. He wishes to aid in the battle against the World Government and marines, with Donsai and the rest of the Oculta Coalition. He wishes to prove that he also is the great martial artist in the world and to take his full revenge on Smoker who had kidnapped him and sent him off into the world. Lastly Gozu wishes to meet his Idols Silver of the Skyline Pirates and Fan Rao of the Skull Spade Pirates. Appearance Gozu is mostly famous from his blindness, however after eating the Haki Haki no Mi. He now has deep veins popping out of the side of his head, which shows that his devil fruit is working. He also appears to be this way, but before he ate the form he had gray eyes which shown that he was blind. Gozu also is noted for his long black hair, which changes length through his years. Also upon removing the headband that bore the Sao Zhang Clan Smybol. He revealed to have a tattoo that is very scared among the Sao Zhang clan, Gozu commented that it is a sign of basically being the "Best of the Best". When shown it is a green X, with two long green ling going across his forehead. However most of the time he has this covered up with a set of bandages and then with his headband. Throughout his years many of his outfits have changed from time to time. During his younger days whenever he was still with his parents, he had worn a white sleeveless tank top shirt. He had a pair of blue shorts and a pair of black flip-flops. He often would have worn a Marine hat that was given to him by his father and he would have carried around a stuffed animal that he held near to him. Then whenever he had stole away on the Sao Zhang ship, he had changed his out fit. He now worn a black hippari, which consisted of a black top, pants and a red sash around his waist. He then carried the small knife with his on his hip and keep a small bag on his back. Then whenever he was found by the head of the clan, he had worn their traditional clothing as he was training. A white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shoes. Often he also usually was seen with a large tan and black drawstring bag, which he carries over his shoulder. Then whenever he was traveling throughout the world and during the per-time skip. He had let his hair grow out and loose, proudly showing off his tattoo to the world. He had worn a gray colored Chinese sleeveless styled shirt and matching pants. He had a pair of simple black shows and a purple sash in which he carried a jain sword his hip. He also carried the large tan and black drawstring bag. Then after and during the post-time skip, his hair reachs the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. Gozu now wears a black headband that he wore snugly over his forehead. He wore a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and black shoes. He also has bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg. Gallery current gozu.jpg|Gozu's current appearance. mark.jpg|Gozu revealing the tattoo of the Sao Zhang Clan. gozu 1.png|Gozu's apearance during his days training with the head of the Sao Zhang Clan. gozu 2.jpg|Gozu's appearance during his final days of training. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Sao Zhang Style User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Blind Character Category:Former Mercenary Category:Sáo Zhāng Clan Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User